


Crazy Graveyard Guy

by brackenpaw



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cute Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spuffy, Spuffy drabble, just a short kinda funny (idk probs not lol) drabble, kinda cute and fluffy and v v short, lighthearted fun, why can't i write anything longer than like 500 words seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brackenpaw/pseuds/brackenpaw
Summary: Written from the prompt "My turns on are, I don’t know, having some fucking common sense."Short Spuffy drabble after returning from an unsuccessful patrol.





	Crazy Graveyard Guy

“I thought it might turn you on, seeing me fighting someone, all hot and sweaty.” Spike said, placing his hands on Buffy’s waist, attempting to pull her closer to him.

“Turn me on? My turns on are, I don’t know, having some fucking common sense.” As Buffy spoke, she pulled away from Spike’s grip, heading to the freezer to grab some ice. “My turn offs however, are idiot boys following me into graveyards, attempting to fight ‘vampires’ that turn out to be mourning humans and getting me injured.”

Buffy raised the ice to her cheekbone where a vivid red welt was beginning to appear. She winced as the coldness bled into her skin, staring angrily at the man who she felt looked far too happy given the night’s events.

“I’m not sure it’s my fault you got injured. I mean if you had just been paying a bit more attention maybe…”

“So help me God, I will stake you before you can finish that sentence.”

Buffy glared at him and no matter how much Spike loved winding her up, he couldn’t help but feel bad as he saw the bruising beginning to spread across her face. Even knowing she would heal rapidly; he didn’t like to see her hurt. He walked over to her, reaching up to move the ice from her face. Buffy let him take her hand as he peered at the wound she had received.

“I am sorry.” He whispered, his thumb softly running down the red mark. Grimacing, Buffy pulled back before finally relaxing into Spikes touch as his fingers traced the curve of her jaw. “But I’ve left far worse marks on that pretty little body of yours.”

Rolling her eyes, Buffy smacked his hand away. Spike always managed to be so inappropriate, but she couldn’t help but chuckle at his cheeky comments.  
“You’re such a prick.” She sighed, placing the ice down on the kitchen counter. “What about that family you attacked? Even if the chip did stop you killing them, I’m sure they’ll be mentally scarred at least.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’ll just assume I was some crazy graveyard guy.”

“You are some crazy graveyard guy.”

“I’m your crazy graveyard guy.”

Buffy mimed a gag at his response but still lent forward to wrap her arms around smirking vampire. Picking her up, Spike carried Buffy to the kitchen counter, placing her down as he leaned in to kiss her. Before he had the chance, Buffy let out a shriek, jumping down from the worktop Spike had placed her on.

“What the hell Buffy, are you alright?” Spike's eyes lighting up with concern.

She nodded in response, laughing as she did so and gestured to the counter where several ice cubes lay half melted.

“I forgot about the ice.”


End file.
